The Darkest Witch
by jordy78
Summary: This story is written in Iris Dorea Lily Black's P.O.V. She is a dark witch but is also Harry Potter's half-sister. Her life goal is to free Dark magic.But along the way she happens to meet a Dark Lord who is quite interested in her. Chaos ensues. Dumbledore beware.Warning:Homosexual couples in later Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic and super nervous….. I'd like to ask you all not to get too worked if I get anything wrong.I'm a new author but I won't change my story just for you either. Ever. Now that that's out of the way I'd like to ask anyone who reads this to give a review and point out any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors you find as well as ask questions and give suggestions.

I'm kinda winging it with this story since I'm new at writing so suggestions are appreciated.

Also my grammar sucks! Enjoy y'all! (;

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any J.K.R characters. This story will contain homosexual couples in later chapters.

 **Chapter 1**

Iris groaned and sat up from her uncomfortable position on her bed. The sun was shining through the small window of bedroom in the orphanage. The room was drab and grey only furnished with a single nightstand, a wardrobe and a chair.

Iris looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand,sighed and walked over to her wardrobe. She took in the stolen books that took up three quarters of the wardrobe with pride and sneered in disgust at the bland dresses and skirts that took up the rest.

Then she remembered what she had told herself last night and see the thing about Iris was she wasn't normal. She was a witch. A particularly dark one at that. She had found out last year when she was scouting for good marks.

 **Flashback**

Iris was standing in the middle of a bustling street London scanning the crowd for anyone that looked well-off,distracted, or would fall for her beauty. Many people did and that wasn't a surprise since she had a graceful slender form, long, wavy, and silky midnight hair that went down to her waist, flawless pale skin, and aristocratic features with sharp cheekbones and full red lips. But her most striking feature was her large green eyes the color of freshly cut grass. Suffice to say her beauty garnered her a lot of sympathy that she could use to her advantage while stealing someone blind.

She couldn't see any good marks here so she had decided to move to the next street when she saw the oddest dressed man she had seen in her life. He was short and dumpy with grey hair and brown eyes that were completely average but his clothes were a different story. He was wearing a black and white striped leotard over grey trousers with a bright purple puffer jacket to keep him warm but the most hideous part was the electric pink leg warmers he was thought he must be mad but the mentally infirm were almost always the best marks since they never noticed anything decided to follow him from a distance until she could approach him.

She followed him down Charring Cross Street until he went into a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. She noticed something sort of like an aura oozing from the pub that made her want to go in just as much as it made her weary. But she she decided to go in anyway if not to sate her curiosity then to follow her mark.

When she entered the musty pub that aura hit her again in full force. The odd thing was she liked it. It felt like home.

 **End Flashback**

After that Iris had gone back to the Leaky Cauldron everyday and had found out that she was a witch. She had also found out that her magic was Dark. She soon explored both Knockturn Alley and Diagonally stealing gallions to buy books and stealing books themselves whenever there were books on her marks. She practiced magic daily and soon found out that Dark magic was illegal and that she was far ahead of other seven year that didn't bother her and she kept up her studies and used her magic to keep the Matron and the other maids away.

It was last night that she had found out that she was at least a half-blood when she saw her last name in a book of pureblood families. Black, and her full name was Iris Dorea Black. She had then resolved to go to Gringotts today to get an inheritance test. She sort of felt like it was a birthday present to herself since today was her birthday.

With that in mind she quickly donned a tatty second hand light green dress and left the room. She quickly made her way to the Reception and then out of the Orphanage after modifying the receptionists memory. She

briskly made her way to Diagonally and up the steps of Gringotts. When she reached the top she bowed to the goblins at the door who raised their eyebrows and said nothing but bowed and opened the doors.

When she was inside Iris waited patiently to be acknowledged by one of the goblin tellers. When she was she walked briskly up to the teller and said " Good morning. May our business be fruitful for us both." The traditional goblin greeting again got raised eyebrows but the goblin didn't and evenly responded " May our business be fruitful for us both. My name is Norgak. How may I help you young witch." " Well Mister Norgak my name is Iris Dorea Black. I am here for an Inheritance test for obvious reasons" she responded. The goblin regarded her with beady black eyes for a second then said " Very well follow me Miss Black".

Iris nodded then followed Norgak out of the main area into a passageway that had many doors but they carried on walking past several passageways until they stopped at a door that said ' **Master Ragnok**

 **Potter Account Manager**

 **Black Account Manager**

 **Malfoy Account manager'**.

Norgak knocked and they entered an office that was sophisticated and business like in nature but was tastefully decorated with ornate paintings and rare magical weapons. It was furnished with two chairs in front of a large desk. A goblin sat behind the desk and Iris could see a fireplace behind it that she knew was connected to the floo network.

Norgak quickly said a few word in Gobbledegook to the other goblin, Ragnok, then turned turned and said to Iris "This is where I leave you Miss Black. May your gold forever flow".

"Thank you Norgak and may your enemies tremble in fear". The goblin nodded and left.

Iris turned to Ragok and he said in a rough voice " Hello Miss Black. My name is Ragnarok. May our business be fruitful to us both". When Iris responded in kind he indicated that she should take a seat and said "Now how may I help you?"

" I am here for an Inheritance Test. May I inquire the price please" she said in a polite tone. Not many did but Iris respected the goblins as warriors and knew that they were not to be trifled with

"Eight gallions" he responded. She quickly produced the money by which time Ragnok had already placed a blank piece of parchment and a silver dagger on the desk in front of her.

" Cut your finger with the dagger and let three drops of blood fall on the will show you your full name, your parents or siblings name,any titles you might have, or any vaults or properties you are entitled to". Iris nodded,picked up the dagger, pierced her finger then let three drops fall onto the parchment. Her finger healed quickly and words were spreading crimson ink on the parchment.

 **Full Name: Iris Dorea Lily Black**

 **Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans**

 **Father: Sirius Orion Black**

 **Half-Brother: Harry James Potter**

 **God-Mother: N/A**

 **Godfather: James Charlus Potter**

 **Blood Status: Half-blood**

 **Titles:**

 **Heiress of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black( paternal) 4 seats**

 **Heiress Ravenclaw ( maternal) 2 seats, heir seat School Governors**

 **Heiress Gryffindor ( by magic ) 2 seats, heir seat School Governors**

 **Heiress Slytherin ( by magic) 2 seats, heir seat School Governors**

 **Heiress Hufflepuff ( maternal ) 2 seats, heir seat School Governors**

 **Properties:**

 **12 Grimmauld Place ( London)**

 **Black Manor ( France)**

 **Black Manor ( Bulgaria)**

 **Ravenclaw Castle ( Ireland)**

 **Gryffindor Castle ( Ireland)**

 **Gryffindor Manor (France)**

 **Slytherin Castle (Russia)**

 **Hufflepuff Manor ( Ireland)**

 **The Chamber of Secrets ( Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)**

 **Vaults:**

 **Black Heir Vault (1,674,449 gallions, 8,547 sickles, 5 knuts,12 artifacts, 7 books)**

 **Ravenclaw Heir Vault (6,853,894 gallions, 24,943 sickles, 439 knuts,8 artifacts, 54 books)**

 **Ravenclaw Family Vault ( 12,865,382 gallions, 32,968 sickles,263 knuts, 23 artifacts, 106 books)**

 **Gryffindor Heir Vault (4,746,223 gallions,17,836 sickles, 123 knuts, 5 artifacts, 12 books)**

 **Gryffindor Family Vault ( 10,742,525 gallions, 28,903 sickles, 793 knuts, 1 artitacts, 3 books)**

 **Slytherin Heir Vault(5,285,957 gallions, 86,932 sickles,1,098 knuts, 0 artifacts, 12 books)**

 **Slytherin Family Vault ( 7,156,589 gallions,6,789 sickles, 564 knuts, 34 artifacts, 78 books)**

 **Hufflepuff Heir Vault( 8,930,021 gallions, 67,702 sickles,24 knuts, 3 artifacts,8 books)**

 **Hufflepuff Family Vault ( 15,573,691 gallions, 53,928 sickles, 8,392 knuts, 7 artifacts,91 books)**

 **Net Value:64,439,038 gallions,328,548 sickles,11,677 knuts,85 artifacts, 288 books**

Iris stared at the parchment for a second then said out loud as if just to confirm it "So I'm the illegitimate child of Lord Black who is also Sirius Black and is in Azkaban for betraying the Potters and my Mother was also a half-brother is Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived. I'm the Heiress to every single one of The Hogwarts Founders, and I'm a multimillionaire". "Correct" said ragnok in an amused tone. Then he added " You're also the richest customer at Gringotts as well as the second most influential". "Who is the most influential customer?"."That would be your half-brother" he said.

Iris' mind was whirling with information but she needed to get to business. "Who is the manager of the Founder vaults?" she asked.

"He is dead" Ragnok said.

"Well that certainly is convenient for you" Iris countered.

"Why Heiress Black" he asked suspiciously.

"Be cause I just appointed you manager of those are there Heir Rings that I need to claim?" she asked. Ragnok looked momentarily stunned but recovered quickly and said " for the Black account as the Founders accounts do not have Heir Rings and the current Lord Black is still wearing the Black Heir Ring".

Iris was fine with that and asked the next question on her mind "Who are my closest living wizard relatives?". The answer to that question was very important as it affected where she would be staying and where she would be going to school.

"You have two second cousins. Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black" he answered. Tonks was obviously out of the question she thought to herself. She was firmly in Dumbledore's pocket from what Iris had read.

"I need to contact the Malfoy's and meet them as soon as possible. Could you possibly floo call them and ask them to come here" she asked politely.

"That would be twenty-five gallions"he replied. Iris knew he was overcharging her but didn't care at this point. " Thirty-five and you won't mention who I am. Just that I'm an influential client that urgently needs to meet them".

"Deal" said Ragnok and he turned to the fireplace threw in some green powder and bent down to stick his head in the flames. While he was kneeling Iris stood up corrected her posture and put on a completely blank mask. Once she ensured that her Occlumency shields were up she did a once over of her appearance. Her drab attire wouldn't get her any points with the Malfoy's but she would just have to make do. Ragnok pulled his head out of the fire and said "They're on their way".

No sooner had Ragno finished speaking did the flames turn green and the family of three walk out. They were all blond and had aristocratic boy looked to be about seven and Narcissa and Lucius looked no older than thirty .Lucius and the boy had steel grey eyes while Narcissa had light blue were all dressed in the latest wizarding fashion in tasteful colors and materials that were obviously quality. Iris had to admit if only to herself that the Malfoys were a very beautiful and striking family.

As soon as they entered their eyes landed on Iris giving her a critical see the contempt that was in their eyes when they saw her clothing and she mentally sneered at them in made a decision and mentally carefully and slowly let her aura seep into the room. The effect was immediate. Lucius' eyebrows rose in surprise, Narcissa's eyes widened in fear, and the boy's,Draco she assumed, shone in admiration. After allowing her magic to seep into the room for five seconds she reigned it back in as if it were never there.

Finally Lucius stepped forward and while offering his hand said "My name is Lucius Malfoy. Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy." she took his hand and he kissed hers then continued "This is my wife Narcissa Malfoy who is also Lady Malfoy" Iris curtsied in her direction while Lucius continued and Draco offered his hand " and this is Draco Malfoy who is also Heir Malfoy." Iris allowed her hand to be kissed by Draco before withdrawing and responding "It's a pleasure to meet you and your family Lord Malfoy but I suppose you wish to know who I am and why you are here" she said with a knowing smirk. Lucius nodded. "Very name is Iris Dorea Lily Black. Heiress of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. You here because you are my closest living relatives that do not lick Dumbledore's boots since I absolutely refuse to go back to a disgusting muggle orphanage or be Dumbledore's pet" she said.

The Malfoy's all stared at her for a second before Narcissa said " That is not possible. There are no children of Black that are alive.I would know". Iris turned to her and thought for a second before she responded " Well that it is understandable that you would think I'm lying. But that is easily do have the goblins records of my birth and parentage? Or perhaps a family tree that updates itself?". Ragnok said "Of course Heiress Black do you require it?". "Yes please Ragnok" Iris replied. Ragnok bent down and extracted a rolled up piece of parchment from his desk and spread it on the desk. Iris and the Malfoy's examined it and saw that it was a family tree.

The Malfoy's looked shocked at the fact that Iris' name was under Sirius Orion Black but iris had another question "Where is Bellatrix? The tree says she is still alive but Ragnok hasn't mentioned her". Narcissa replied "She is in Azkaban, serving a life sentence for torturing the Longbottom's into insanity". Iris was a little pissed off at this. Azkaban had far too many Blacks there for her would think about that later. Right now she had other thing to do. "So now that we've confirmed that I am indeed a Black, will you take me in?" Iris asked. "Of course dear" Narcissa that that was over Iris had two things on her mind. One break her father and Bellatrix out of find Harry James Potter and keep him away from Dumbledore.

 **Author's Note** :So I know this story seems rushed but really am trying to make this story the best as it can be. Questions and suggestions are welcome.I'll try to update at least once a week. Please no flames. Review so I can make this story better(;


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody!This next chapter is going to be a time jump to the next year, so Iris is the last chapter I didn't mention this but I should tell you now. Iris is a Parselmouth since she is the Slytherin Heiress. This also includes Parselmagic.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any J.K.R characters.

 **Chapter 2**

It had been an entire year since Iris had moved in with the Malfoy's. One whole year and Iris' life had changed for Manor was large and extravagant with lush gardens and beautiful rooms filled with the most magnificent toys that anyone could imagine, but Iris had spent almost all her time in the library reading, plotting, and stretching her magic doing the most complex enchantments and curses anyone had seen since the last war.

All of that had led up to this, not to mention three full hours spent arguing with Lucius and still having to threaten him with the wrath of the Heiress of Slytherin. She was standing outside the bars of her father's cell in Azkaban. It had been her goal since she'd learned about to get her father and aunt out of Azkaban.

She'd planned this all very carefully. One wrong move could affect the futures of half the British wizarding community in the future. Iris took a deep breath. "Well?" she snapped at the wizard beside her. He visibly flinched and opened the gate for her.

She stepped inside the cell and grimaced at the smell. The cell was small and dank and had only one was a bucket in one corner that smelled positively wretched and in the other was a pile of hay that seemed to have a ball of rags curled up on it. She would have mistaken it for rags too if she didn't the steady if a little ragged rise and fall of a chest.

She walked up to the man and shook his to which he awoke with a haunted grey eyes darted around for a second until they landed on her. She took a step back conjured a chair with the flick of her hand and sat down. Once she was comfortable Iris observed the man sitting in front of her. He had a pale sickly looking complexion, long matted black hair and a beard, and sunken grey eyes that were regarding her looked quite the worse for wear but if you looked closely you could see the lingering handsomeness of his youth where Iris had got some of her aristocratic beauty.

After a few second he spoke. " Who are you?" he asked in a voice that was rough with disuse. Iris pursed her lips. She didn't know if her mother had told him of her decided to throw caution to the wind. It wasn't like he could do anything. "My name is Iris Dorea Lily Black. It has recently come to my attention that you are my father" she informed him in a calm confident voice. Sirius eyes bulged in realisation. "Lily-" he rasped but she cut him off "Indeed, but we'll have time for questions and answers later.I am running out of time and you are not the only person I have to see in this god-forsaken fortress." He quieted immediately and she got off her conjured chair and vanished then walked up to her father and handed him satchel. She bent low over him and whispered "Inside that bag is some food, water and a port key in the shape of a sapphire and wear the port key at all times. It took me seven months, twenty-eight books written by Rowena Ravenclaw herself, and half of the gallions in the Hufflepuff vault to get that thing keyed into these wards. If you miss it I will beat you to death with a stick" and with that she left a very confused Sirius Black behind in the cell.

Once she was out of the cell she followed a very frightened looking guard deeper into Azkaban prison. As she passed the cells she took in all of the wretched broken looking people they housed and barely concealed a shudder and a grimace of disgust and fury at the injustice of it all. These people were in prison for following a political leader that was trying to free magic from it's bondage by claiming them to be using illegal curses when the people who were arresting them were using the very same curses .Iris swore to herself that she would one day see these people free.

After ten minutes of walking they stopped outside another cell that looked the same as the first except for the prisoner that it contained. This prisoner was a woman. The only woman in Azkaban as a matter of fact. She like her cousin was sitting on the hay provided in the corner but instead of sleeping her head was held high and proud displaying her once beautiful but now gaunt, hollow and sickly face for Iris to see, but the biggest difference was her onyx eyes burning with a manic passion that made Iris a little proud of her cousin.

The guard was about to open the gate but he hesitated. "Miss Black I-I must warn you against going in there. You see Madame LeStrange isn't-"she interrupted him. "That's quite enough. Open the gate fool" Iris said coldly. He quickly opened the gate and Iris stepped in.

Bellatrix regarded her for a second then said " Who are you to me? And why do you have the Azkaban guard cowering from you and following your commands?". Iris almost sighed. "You ask much more complicated questions than your cousin, did you know? I can't tell you why those 'guards' cower from me since that would make some of my secrets known. But I can tell you that you are my cousin" Iris informed her. She took a step closer and whispered"I am here to get you out of here. I just need you to cooperate". "LIAR!" Bellatrix shrieked "You are no cousin of mine! And Azkaban cannot be breached! You're nothing but a filthy lying-" "Enough woman!" Iris found herself interrupting the third person that day and she had to admit it was becoming tiresome. "Use your brain to think this through would I be here if I weren't family?They don't usually allow visitors in Azkaban, let alone nine years would I be here if I wasn't an expert in manipulation?" she let the words stew in the air and when she saw that Bellatrix had accepted her words she spoke again." After I found out my heritage nigh on a year ago I found out that I was the Black Heiress and that I have a when I found out that you and my father were here I swore to myself to set you free. It is my duty to my family. Please allow me this".Although Iris' voice was composed and a little cold both women heard the pleading undertones to her voice. Bellatrix hesitated for a moment then conceded. Iris sighed in relief and quickly gave Bellatrix a satchel like the one she handed to Sirius and explained to her about the port key.

After that she briskly left Azkaban prison to prepare a place of healing for her family. As she did this she thought to herself you're next Harry James Potter.

 **Two weeks later at Malfoy Manor…**

Iris was had just found out where her brother lives (she didn't want to think of him as her half brother since his father was dead) when her personal house elf Dotty informed her that her father had just woken up. Naturally she hastily made her way to the temporary hospital wing she had setup since both Sirius and Bellatrix were in the same room ( not the best idea but it was for convenience sake) and she wanted to get there before they could kill each other.

Predictably when she arrived it was to shouts of "... disgusting blood traitor!" from Bellatrix and "Don't call me that you filthy Dark Arts wielding bitch!". They were standing so close together that their noses were practically touching and their magic was cracking in the air with their ire. Iris quickly cast a shield between them and said "Technically the both of you are right and wrong at the same time. Cousin Bellatrix uses a variety Dark magic that the Ministry labels " filthy Dark Arts" but is actually about as filthy as casting a lumos . As for you father, you are technically a blood traitor for sleeping with a woman who was considered a mudblood. She wasn't, she actually came from a long line of squibs marrying squibs until she was born a witch but you still thought she was a mudblood and didn't care". Sirius looked outraged while Bellatrix looked contemplative. "Who are you?" Sirius asked coldy clearly not enjoying being called a blood traitor. "I've already told you as to what happened, as soon as I was born my mother fell unconscious from fatigue. James had already found out about your affair and had gone to had decided to take me away and say that I died after birth which they did and left me at a muggle orphanage. I found Diagonally two years ago and last year claimed my Heirships and came to live with the Malfoys" she stated. Any hopes of approval she might have been hoping to get from her father when out the window when he said in an icy tone "He should have killed 's obvious that you are disgusting and Dark just like the other Blacks. You are nothing like Lily and you will never be my daughter. I'm going to Dumbledore right now to tell him what's going on and you can't stop me".

Iris almost snarled at the fool. Did he seriously not think for himself at all? "I think not. It is abundantly clear to me that years of Light propaganda and a further seven years surrounded by Dementors has addled your brains.I could have got you out the political way considering that we both know you're innocent. I didn't because I had a feeling that as soon as the Dark Lord came back then you would go running to the Light and offer money, weapons, and land. This way they all think you're a traitor and you can't be politically active. That being said I still can't allow you to as active Magickal Heiress to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black I hereby put Sirius Orion Black under house arrest on the grounds of threatening the fellow members of the House of Black's safety. So mote it be". The room around them glowed red for a second then receded to normal. Sirius shouted indignantly "You can't do that! Only the Black Lord can do that! I'm not stupid you know". Bellatrix snorted and said "Clearly that's not true Cousin" Bellatrix said 'Cousin' with obvious spite and venom "You may be Black Lord legally but not magically. You were kicked off the family tree remember? The Black family magick has clearly chosen her as Lord but for her the fact that she knows more about the family magicks at her age just shows what a shameful Lord you are". Sirius Black went a disgusting shade of red after that. He was about to start shouting when Iris had enough of his childish antics and stunned him with an overpowered wandless wordless stupify.

Bellatrix smirked at her "You are definitely a Black. You may call me Bella. I suppose the mudblood from squib descendants was your mother?". Iris almost sighed but kept her mask firmly in place " Indeed. You may call me was also the late Lily Potter. I am telling you this because I am about to go fetch my younger brother and I want to ask your cooperation once more. He will be swayed to the Dark easily, Dumbledore ensured that. Harry was just a baby when it happened. It is not his fault. No power he may hold could have vanquished your Lord. So I ask you please do not bother him". Bella let out a long suffering sigh and said with a pout "Fine. I won't. But only because he's got Black blood flowing through his veins". Iris smiled and said sincerely " Thank you Bella.I must go get Harry now. Cissa will be here in a moment to tend to your needs and cry for ten minutes straight while Draco pats her back awkwardly and Lucius stands in the doorway looking utterly at a loss of what to with such an open display of emotion". Bella cackled gleefully and said "I think I'll like you a lot Iris". Iris smirked and left the room. She went to her study picked up a portkey that could take you anywhere you wanted( an invention of her own that very few people could use since you had to say your destination in parseltongue) and said in parseltongue " _ **Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey"**_.

She was transported to a disgustingly average neighborhood where all the houses were identical with pristine lawns, white picket fences, and brightly colored flower beds. It was nauseating. She walked down the street until sgr saw a garden that had a little boy in it tending the flowers. He was short and painfully skinny with unruly black hair and startling green eyes. Her green eyes.

She walked up to the fence and said in a soft voice " Harry?". The boy, Harry, looked up into her eyes and Iris almost cried at the hopelessness in those viridian eyes. She dropped her masks right then because she knew they wouldn't help her with Harry. She walked into the garden with Harry still watching her closely. When she was close enough to him she asked in a warm comforting voice "Can I give you a hug?". Harry looked startled "Me?". Iris nodded. "Ok" was all Harry said before Iris pulled him into a warm soft hug and started carding her fingers through his hair.

Why was this beautiful girl hugging him? Harry thought that she must be an angel though he wasn't sure what he did to deserve an angel he asked. Iris just laughed softly and said "No though I do have a lot to explain" she didn't release him from the hug as she explained everything about wizards, the Light and the Dark, Harry's history and their parents. "So" Iris concluded as she finally released Harry to hold him at arm's length and look him in the eyes "I am here to as your big sister to take you away from this hellhole. I'm sorry Harry I should have come for you first but Azkaban drives even the strongest wizards you forgive me?". Even if Iris would only admit it to herself the answer was important. "Of course I forgive you Iris. Let's just leave here so that we can learn more magic please?". Iris grinned grabbed Harry and whispered to the portkey " _ **Malfoy Manor".**_

Miles away at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Oh how right he was.

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Will try post again next week.


End file.
